30rockfandomcom-20200215-history
Fireworks
JACK TURNS TO KENNETH FOR HELP WHEN AN AGGRESSIVE WEST COAST NBC EXEC DECLARES HE'S AFTER DONAGHY'S JOB — Threatened by a sneaky West Coast NBC executive, Jack enlists Kenneth the Page to help thwart any attempts to usurp Donaghy's TV throne. Meanwhile, Tracy is served with paternity papers and Pete and Liz adjust to life as roommates and co-workers. NBC Press Release – Thursday, April 5, 2007 Quotes :Kenneth: So Mr. Donaghy, what can I do for you? :Jack: I heard you were talking to my colleague Devon Banks. Did he tell you why he was in New York? :Kenneth: No sir, we just talked about Anderson Cooper mostly. :Jack: You should get to know Devon, tell him all of your television ideas. You know he started off as page just like you. :Kenneth: Really? So did I! :Jack: You say the right things, ask him the right questions, I'm sure he could open some doors for you. :Kenneth: Ok. What kinds of questions? :Jack: I'll write them down for you. You call him and tell him you have two tickets for A Chorus Line for tonight. Now Kenneth, have you ever used bronzer? :Jack: Devon, what can I do for you? :Devon Banks: I think we're way past that Jack. Let's be honest with each other. I'll go first. I'm gay and I want your job. :Jack: Devon, I'm straighter than you are gay, and I leave particles of guys like you in my wind. I'm not afraid of you. :Devon Banks: Yeah? Well you should be. :Jack: Let's just see how it all shakes out in the meeting. :Devon Banks: Yeah, let's... Oh, by the way, little slim-waisted birdie in a page jacket told me you got nothing! You're going down. :Jack: No, Devon. I don't do that. Pop Culture In Tracy Jordan's dream Thomas Jefferson says, "America which I invented". This alludes to Al Gore who wrote a book saying he invented the internet. Notes Multiple Versions ''' There appear to be multiple versions of this episode. The one scene that appears to be different between at least two versions of this episode is where Dr Leo Spaceman is giving the paternity test results to Tracy, with Twofer and Frank present. The DVD contains at least one of these versions, in which Tracy is shown in his stand up comedy role with a bit on racial differences in dialing a phone. When they cut back to the present, Tracy dials like his impersonation of a White person dialing a phone, supposedly a confirmation that he is, in fact, mostly White and related to Thomas Jefferson. However, another version was aired as a rerun in 2009 in which none of the flashbacks to the stand up comedy are used. Instead of dialing a phone, Tracy shows off his foot, which is White and the only part of Tracy that he feels is White. '''SPOILER ALERT: 'Events of this episode predict the end of the series' JACKAnd this is Kenneth, one of our pages. Kenneth, this is Devon Banks, our vice president of West Coast News Web content and theme-park talent relations. Hey, Devon, you better watch out. Kenneth might take your job one day. DEVONOr your job, Jack. KENNETH Or his job! at janitor Devon predicts that Kenneth will have Jack's job accurately. Kenneth predicts that he will become a janitor first. Cast Starring * Alec Baldwin - Jack Donaghy * Jack McBrayer - Kenneth Parcell * Scott Adsit - Pete Hornberger * Tina Fey - Liz Lemon * Tracy Morgan - Tracy Jordan * Judah Friedlander - Frank Rossitano Guest Starring Co-Starring * Maulik Pancholy - Jonathan * Jason Sudeikis - Floyd * Keith Powell - James "Toofer" Spurlock * Chris Parnell - Dr. Leo Spaceman * Will Arnett - Devon Banks Special Appearance * Al Roker - Himself External Links This episode doesn't have external links yet. Please add one! References Category:Episodes